pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Solgaleo
/ |species=Sunne Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Steel |evofrom=Cosmoem |imheight=11'2" |metheight=3.4 m |imweight=507.1 lbs. |metweight=230.0 kg |ability=Full Metal Body |color=White |body=08 |evo = }} is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is the mascot for Pokémon Sun. It is Lunala's counterpart and one of the two evolved forms of Cosmoem. It, alongside Lunala and Necrozma, is a member of the Light Trio. Biology Physiology Solgaleo is a large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame Solgaleo's head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of Solgaleo's mane. Solid ridges—red nearest Solgaleo's head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim. When Solgaleo enters its Radiant Sun phase, a light blue symbol similar to a compass rose appears on its forehead and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The fur on its body glows a pale yellow and all other parts of its body except its nose turn bright yellow. Natural abilities Known as the "beast that devours the sun," Solgaleo has long been honored as an emissary of the sun. Its body is capable of holding a vast amount of energy and glows when active. 1 Solgaleo can create Ultra Wormholes to travel to and from Ultra Space. Solgaleo along with its counterpart Lunala can create Cosmog. It is said that the intense light Solgaleo radiates from its body's surface is capable to turning the darkest night into midday; because of this, Solgaleo is often mistaken to be the sun. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM Breeding Tutoring Sprites |type2 = |smspr = Solgaleo SM.gif |smsprs = Solgaleo Shiny SM.gif |VIIback = |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = }} Appearances In the anime * Solgaleo (anime) Trivia *Solgaleo is the third Pokémon based on a lion, the other two being Entei and Pyroar. *Ironically, though Solgaleo represents the sun it is weak against Fire-type moves. It shares this trait with Lunala, who is 4x weak to Dark despite symbolizing the night. *The Pokédex refers to it as a male, while it is actually genderless. * Solgaleo has the highest base HP of all Steel-type Pokémon. * Solgaleo and its counterpart Lunala are the only Legendary version mascots of a generation's primary pair of games with a base stat under 90. ** In Solgaleo's case, this is its Special Defense. *In Super Smash Bros., Solgaleo is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Sunsteel Strike. Origin Solgaleo is based on a lion with a sun motif, a fairly common motif in many Western and Middle-Eastern cultures. In particular Solgaleo might reference the alchemical lion, being described as "devouring the sun", as well as connected to metals via its Steel-type. Finally, being the emissary rather than personification of the sun as well as being able to pass through different dimensions, Solgaleo might lend some inspiration from the eye of Ra, a goddess usually described as a lion that is the sun's protector in Egyptian mythology as it travels through the underworld. It may also be based on the constellation Leo, which depicts a lion and is the fifth sign of the western zodiac. Etymology Solgaleo may be a combination of sol (Latin for sun) and leo (Latin for lion). It may also incorporate Galileo, an Italian astronomer who presented evidence that the Earth rotated around the Sun and advocated Copernican heliocentrism. Solgaleo's verbal cry in Pokémon Sun, "La-liona", is based on the words lā (Hawaiian for Sun) and "liona" (Hawaiian for lion) In other languages *'Japanese, English, French, Spanish, German, Korean': ソルガレオ Solgaleo *'Cantonese Chinese': 索爾迦雷歐 Sokyíhgālèuihāu *'Mandarin Chinese': 索爾迦雷歐 / 索尔迦雷欧 Suǒ'ěrjiāléi'ōu Gallery 791Solgaleo SM anime.png 791Solgaleo SM anime 2.png 791Solgaleo Dream.png 800Necrozma Dusk Mane Dream.png 791Solgaleo Pokémon HOME.png 800Necrozma Dusk Mane Pokémon HOME.png Solgaleo's_Radiant_Sun_phase.png|Solgaleo In its Radiant Sun Form New Solgaleo artwork.png|Dusk Mane Necrozma Solgaleo concept art 2.jpg Solgaleo concept art.jpg Necrozma Dusk Mane concept art.jpg Solgaleo Pokemon TCG Sun & Moon.png Solgaleo Sun and Moon Guardians Rising.jpg Solgaleo and Lunala artwork.png SolgaleoSprite.png ShinySolgaleoSprite.png Solgaleo Z-Move.png SSBUSolgaleo.png Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Trio Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon